leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Olaf/@comment-16427278-20131211211913
Ok I started playing League at the very start of Season 3, during the terror of Kha Zix period, and never played olaf during his build-health-to-win days. Then of course he got hugely-nerfed, and after his giant rework I decided to pick him and and give him a go. And that's when the magic happened. A wall of text follows. But If you want some insight on my version of a damage-dealing, unstoppable olaf, continue. This guy is THE true-terror of toplane (which i main - LEAVE ME BE IN MY LANE lol). In my opinion he can stomp just about anyone he plays against in lane, with the major exception of kennen (screw you, pikachu...). Olaf just has an amazing kit to bulldoze top lane - if you treat him the right way. I see too many players in the game trying to build Olaf as a tank, when he should be one of the top damage-dealers on your team. So. How to start. Items are ALWAYS situational but 90% of the time i go boots, 3 health pots, and 1 mana pot (more on this in a sec). For runes I tend to run armor seals and scaling MR (even on someone like vlad, the natural mr you gain passively from your ult will be enough for early game). I like going 21-9 in masteries, You want all the damages you can, with just enough tankiness to hang around in lane. (although the second wind mastery is something that just might make going 21 points into the defense tree worthwhile... I'm still looking into it). Grab your q with your first point in case you need your slow (early invade, someones out of position, w/e) then your e, and then your w. Ok. Got my spells, now your ready to kill something right! RIGHT!! BECAUSE YOU ARE OLAF THE BULLDOZER, AND NOTHING CAN STAND IN YOUR WAY AND LIVE! Try to hit your lane opponent with your q as much as possible. "But mr nipple crusher, won't I run out of mana!??!" ahh you see, thats why we bring along our one mana pot, for when your axes cost a little bit to much to keep tossing. In addition, you shouldn't be activating your w either, until your health pots are gone. By that time, say around lvl 4, you should be sitting at at least 3/4 health and about 1/2 your mana pool while your opponent, devestated by the never ending barrage of axes, is scared for life and is considering going back to base. This is where olaf excels. Until this time, I have been just throwing my axes and neglecting to pick them back up - which refreshes the cooldown by 4.5 sec and basically means you have, at most, a second to wait before you can chuck another axe. Well its time to change that. Next time that puke that thought he could lane with olaf approaches, smack him in the face with an axe, while aiming the skill shot so it just hits the champ and doesnt travel any further. At this point charge him like a crazy person, e him in the face, and pick up your axe. q them again - this time leading the skillshot BY A LITTLE BIT and keep chasing to pick it up, autoattacking at every opportunity. It is more than likely you are by their turret by now, but you are olaf, who doesn't give 2 fucks about where turrets are. this is where I like to activate my w, right where having a bit more health makes the difference between dying to turret and your first blood. smack your opponent a few more times, drop your iginte on their sorry ass and watch as they slow up under their turret - they've played this game before and know your ignitte isn't going to do enough damage to kill them. That's when you hit them with your last q, which you picked up again chasing them down, and enjoy going back with your early kill and control of your lane. Following this incredibly satisfying victory you can go back, and should return to lane with as much damage as you can - prefereably a pickaxe to work towards a tiamat, and a vamp sceptere if you've been farming well. (and with a true damage e with NO COST on a kill, you should miss little to no farm) Shove your lane hard, punishing your lane opponent with axes that never end (past early game mana should never be an issue - q's mana cost doesn't change!!!) whenever he shows his punk ass face in lane, laugh if the jungler tries to cc you with your ultimate up, and generally make life in the top lane hell for the other team. Olaf's fully maxed q's hit like trains, following that its time to become unkillable without 3 champs targeting you, namely by maxing olaf's w. BUT I WANT MY TRUE DAMAGES you might say, and that might be warranted, if e didn't scale quite well off of AD (NOT BONUS AD BUT FULL AD, GG) and if there weren't a somewhat sneaky passive attached to olaf's w which is... " During this time w's activation - six seconds, Olaf also gains 1% enhanced healing from all sources for every 2.5% of his missing health." This passive makes maxing w in mid game AMAZEBALLS. combined with its paltry cost to activate at 30 mana (and that only 2 of olaf's spells require mana anyway) this means you want as much lifesteal as possible, asap, so you can abuse this amazing mechanic. So my fingers are getting tired and it's highly likely nobody will read all of this anyway (i cringed at the length myself) but to finish this off there are only two items that I consider quite core on our favorite beserker. Spirit visage, for health, MR, cooldown reduction and a passive that will push you past unkillable into god-mode, and randuin's omen, for more health, armor, and an active that makes missing your q less costly. Besides these two items you should have at least two lifesteal items, botrk and hydra are my personal favorites, along with another offensive item - trinity force is my favorite atm, and at some point converting the boots you started with into merc treads. (ninja tabis simply aren't as useful as having tenacity - your ult DOES have a cooldown after all. and beserkers greaves, while aptly named, are meh - you have your passive and botrk which should be enough). I build thusly - hydra, spirit visage, botrk, randuins, trinity force, with my boot upgrade thrown in their at some point when I have the money. Way TL, Have better things to do so DR; boots 4 pot start, one of which is a mana pot for never ending axes, max q then w for many many kills, only defensive items you should need are spirit visage and randuins omen. Have fun raping and pillaging top lane.